The Good Fight
by Red Scriptor
Summary: This takes place after the 'Angel' finale, in the ally as they are seconds from battle. It's one outcome I like to imagine. This features some Angel and Cordy moments, some Buffy and Spike moments, some brief appearances of beloved characters and a section for some new characters titled 'Children of Champions'. I needed some closure and I loved writing this. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is to heal my heart a little at the all the moments that broke me in Angel season 5 (Even though it was a phenomenal season). I needed some closure for the beloved characters Joss Whedon had finely crafted. Also, I wanted to leave it on a refreshed and hopeful note that I may or may not expand in other little projects. However, this is a complete piece of fan fiction. Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed and valued!**_

 **The Good Fight**

 **Chapter One- Hell of the Battle**

-Angel-

Angel looked over at the bodies strewn across the darkened alleyway. The battle had raged on for hours, it coursed violently through the night with dark streaks of demon blood repeatedly being spilled across the concrete. An army had folded on the four of them. Only four left. Angel's thoughts before the battle were not the dragon cracking the sky above them, or the ear-splitting growls of the hellish mass bounding forward. He saw the faces of those he loved, of those lost over the years.

He saw the old god that inhabited Fred's body beside him, ready to fight at his side. He no longer despised her but the deep ache inside his chest always sprung up when he remembered Fred's gentle smile and unique soul.

Then there was the reason she was here beside them- Wesley. Wesley had made mistakes no man could completely forgive but his so recent loss made Angel overcome with fresh bouts of pain.

Doyle faces came into his mind- both his human side and the demon he once was ashamed to be. Doyle was the beginning, the first to really believe he was more than a shadow of a caged monster. He'd given up his life so he could be here- so he could fight the good fight- this fight.

With a wave of grief coursing through his body he finally saw her. She'd been there every day with him, whether he wanted it or not. She'd held him together when his life was in pieces. She held his son and loved him like her own and in the quiet moments- when no disaster had been calling them- life had been blissfully simple. She'd lay on the bed with Angel, feeding his son with a bottle of milk and for that brief but beautiful moment he had been content. He'd seen over 200 years of the beauty in the word but Cordelia had crafted a new definition of it in the few years he'd known her. Her strength- her will- the way she cared- it had seeped into him- crept up on him until the day that it hit him at full throttle. He loved this woman. He loved her so completely and utterly that he couldn't spare the thought of living after she didn't exist. The last kiss Cordy had given him haunted him every night…. so, he was thankful for the battle ahead. He was eager to tear them apart, to finish his last stretch of his eternal life. Angel was tired and he was ready. It had been a long old existence; more people had loved him than he'd deserved and he would carry them with him.

Now, as the carnage had died down with the rain and the sun threatened to rise in the sky, he took in the scope before him. The smell was thick with demon remains and the ground was piled with deformed, demonic creatures that had been slayed. It wasn't until they'd won, that Angel believed it possible they could win. When he is stepping through the bodies, the sight of blue caught his attention. Illyria had fallen and Fred's body was still, unanimated. The only thought in his mind was 'she can rest now'. A lump in his throat formed as he picked up her small frame. He found a raised wall, only a metre high but enough to lay Fred's body down onto; he couldn't stand it being lost upon the cluster of remains. Angel kissed her head, she finally looked peaceful. He had to believe Fred wasn't completely gone, he had to believe that if there was a way, Wes would find her wherever he may be now.

Angel heard something, it was faint but it caught his attention. He turned his head and followed the voice. That's when he saw Gunn, bleeding out, pale, shaking. He took a deep breath. No. No more, he couldn't take any more. He bent down to where Gunn slouched against the wall of the building.

"I'm going to get you to a hospital" He said, trying to help him up. The moment Gunn moved, blood flowed more intensely from his wounds and he coughed raggedly. Gunn stilled Angel's hands.

"It's ok boss. It's ok" He said, a smile curved his lips. He gave Angel a look, one of understanding and acceptance. Angel's exterior quivered, trying not to break apart in Gunn's last moments.

"I'm sorry" Angel whispered. Gunn shook his head weekly.

"We showed um hell didn't we…" Gunn's smile widened as he looked up at Angel. Then a breath left his chest, his eyes dimmed, his wide smile slowly relaxed until his face was completely still of motion. Angel let out a cry of frustration- of pain. He was gone.

-Spike-

There were a few close calls, a huge demon with spikes stemming from his hands had rammed him into a wall while another went for his head. His head was almost severed right there and then but he'd been saved by Illyria; she was a force of nature, ploughing down dozens at a time and leaving swift destruction in her wake. It had hammered down all night, like the heavens were opening to gain audience over the hell on the ground. He fought until he was physically exhausted and then he continued to fight, all the while picturing his slayer fighting beside him. Not that he would have wanted her at risk. In the end, it was enough that he could always carry her with him, could always imagine the feel of her light. She was happy and far from this place, living her life with little bit. It was the life she deserved but it was something he found himself doing almost every day- imagining Buffy's hazel eyes scowling at him. Bloody hell- he missed that slayer like the way he missed being corporeal when was essentially a ghost.

Blood and guts covered Spike like a jacket even with the rain coming down. At one point, he heard a crazy screeching from above. Angel had launched a spear into the sky and it impale the dragon in the gut, making it crash down and collapse a building…. Show off.

Eventually, somehow the mass had thinned and stopped attacking. Bodies were strewed on the ground and in the distance, Spike saw Angel laying a blue figure on the length of a wall. Illyria was gone yet he hadn't seen it and Spike couldn't imagine what could end her. Wesley had been lost and with him, her reason for tolerating the life she'd been forced to live. She'd been

vital to the fight, cutting down so many in pure, unfiltered rage. Spike remembered that burning, searing and boiling inside his chest from when Buffy had died. Of the century he lived through, pain had never been so vivid and unbearably loud inside him- and that was when he didn't have a soul.

Spike took in the scene- yet again he and Angel were the ones left alive. As he moved over to his grandsire, Spike felt a blow to his gut at the sight. Angel was losing another one, Gunn soon drifted away in an instant, like the wind had changed and carried the consents of his soul along with it.

Spike and Angel always fought, always made digs at each other but all he could feel in that moment was some kindred with his pain. The pain of having nothing else. Angel raged, hitting his already raw fists into the side of a building, thrashing wildly and fiercely. Spike didn't interrupt him, he said nothing for once. It had been a hell of a night, a battle to remember and yet Angel had nothing left to hold any weight to his victory or the future.

"Will there be more?" Spike asked.

"No, it's over" Angel simply answered. Spike paced back and forth.

"They fought well"

"This is hell" Angel breathed that statement as if it were fact he was reminding himself of. The words reminded Spike of when Buffy had been resurrected, she'd asked her sister if this was hell. Maybe it was. Spike sparked one up and took in the smoke.

"Well… looks like we are yet again the last standing. Some prick somewhere has it out for us- always sticking us together" Spike took another drag.

"They are all dead"

"You still have junior" He reminded Angel. The mention of Connor brought some life back into Angel, even if it was a minute glimmer. Spike knew that he wasn't going to dust himself as long as the boy was around though. So, what now? What did spike have? He was going to try and live every day trying to keep himself from Buffy and he would- he loved her properly now- selflessly. He was able to do that now his soul was returned. She and little bit were in his thoughts all the damn time and even if he never got to look upon her face with his own eyes ever again, he would see her in his head each day of his eternal life.

Angel and Spike looked at one another, the same the thought on both their minds.

 _What now?_


	2. Chapter 2- To Live and to Die

**Chapter Two- To Live and to Die**

-Angel-

The souled vampires stood in the alley, drained, wounded and tormented. Then, there was a blinding white light in the darkness. The sun couldn't come up that fast so they didn't have to scramble away for cover just yet. When the blinding white settled, there was a figure of a man. As he strode towards them Angel stared in utter shock.

"Doyle?" He asked. The familiar face voiced a familiar accent.

"Angel, it's so good to see you my friend" He said, smiling. Angel staggered forwards, squinting as if trying to see better. He was breathless, in awe of the sight of his old friend.

"How are you alive?" He asked. Doyle smiled wider.

"I'm not but they thought it should be me to come" He said.

"Who?" Angel asked, confused. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. Spike stood to the side, even more lost.

"The powers that be" He smirked. His thick accent curled around the words as they had many years before. The powers. Angel tried to understand, he urged him on. "You've fought the good fight Angel. You've ran the marathon, I'm here welcome you over the line" Doyle said, as if that explained everything. His eyes full of pride and emotion. "Can I just say…. I'm honoured to be to be here Angel. You did it"

Behind Doyle stepped out more figures. Angel's eyes filled with tears, his family stood before him. First Fred and Wesley stepped out, their hands entwined, effortless smiles on their lips as they saw Angel. Then, Gunn walked out, free of any injuries, wearing the same grin as the moment he'd died. Then Doyle stepped to the side and all four of them looked toward the revealed woman walking towards him. A breath left Angel at the sight of her. Cordelia smiled up at him, as beautiful as the day she'd died. Her short hair in waves, her dress pristine and white, her face lit up by her wide smile.

"I'm so proud of you Champ" She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Angel wanted so badly to reach out and pull her to him but he was too afraid she'd not really be there. Instead he looked at her in awe, he tried to study her beauty before it was taken from him again.

"I missed you" Angel said, his voiced pained and broken. Angel looked around at his family, taking in the precious sight. Gunn stepped closer.

"It's your time now. You've earned it man" He said, fading into white energy. Angel was alarmed, he didn't want them to leave him.

Cordy spoke softly "Shhhh…. It's alright, he's ok" She assured him. Then Fred and Wes came closer.

"Hansom man, saved me from the monsters" Fred said, her eyes full of love. "You did save me Angel and I have no regrets" She said, looking up to Wesley next to her with content. Wesley looked at her the same way, as if they were finally at peace. Then Wesley looked at Angel, saying nothing but one word.

"Shanshu" He said, smiling at him. Angel recalled the name of the prophesy Wesley had deciphered years ago. The vampire with the soul shall live and die. Wesley and Fred became the white light once more, just as Gunn had and they disappeared. Angel was twisted in agony now, having to say goodbye to Cordy again.

"I don't want it" He said to Cordy and Doyle. Cordy frowned.

"All these years Angel, it's what you've wanted" She said.

"What use is living a human life when I don't get to live it with you? All of you" Angel said, his voice catching. Cordy looked over to Doyle, their smiled knowing. Cordelia reached up to touch Angel's face and he was taken back at the feel of it. It was heaven to the touch, his Cordy.

"They had to go" She said, her eyes boring into his. She truly looked like an angel in white, holding him together as she always had. Then she smiled and spoke again "But not me" She said.

He stilled, frozen in place at her words. Angel thought he'd misunderstood so she leaned up and pressed her lips to his with tenderness and love. Her lips went to his ear.

"I'm staying and I love you" She said. Angel held her in his arms, feeling every inch of her against him and praying this was real. He pressed her head into his shoulder, holding her there with every bit of strength he possessed.

"How?"

Doyle answered Angel "You were turned human once, before you had fulfilled your destiny and you gave it up. You sacrificed all you ever wanted in the world to be the champion for it. It was a choice the powers have never forgotten" He gazed towards Cordy. Doyle had adored Cordy but he'd also watched her and Angel together as the years passed after his death. He'd watched them make each other better people and make each other happier then he'd ever seen them.

"The powers owed us this…. and we won't waste it" She said. Angel shook his head in disbelief. He saw Doyle, smiling at the sight of the two of them together. They were together, finally – after so much torment.


	3. Chapter 3- To Be Hers

**Chapter Three- To be hers**

-Spike-

"Bloody great, fairy-tale ending for captain forehead then" Spike said, looking unimpressed. Doyle acknowledged him for the first time, looking straight into his eyes. It was a gaze that chilled Spike to the bone. Then he turned to look at the horizon before twisting back and speaking to all of them.

"It's going to be a beautiful sunrise" He smirked, returning to the bright white light he'd appeared from.

Spike looked at Angel, his girl in his arms and a look of pure joy on his face as he stared down at her. Soon the sun would rise enough to crisp him up but Angel would feel the warmth of it on his face, walk in it with Cordelia by his side. Spike tried not to feel envious but he was unsuccessful. He headed for the shadows between two buildings when he saw someone waiting there. He rolled his eyes at the thought of someone else Angel gets to see again. A bit late to the party though. That's when the figure came into view. The sky was still dark but the sun began to change its shade beneath the horizon. It was only when he saw a girl with blond hair and a bemused look that it was his turn to be shocked into silence. The slayer slowly stepped towards Spike, their eyes wide with disbelief.

"Spike….y…your alive" She whispered. Seeing her again was like gazing upon a glimpse of bliss that you knew was never meant for you. As always, she carried a light with her. Spike could feel his skin prickle with her presence. Bloody hell, she was stunning and the amount he'd missed her fully hit him in this moment.

"I tried to find you, then…I found you happy so I thought you'd be better off. Buffy…. God I've missed y…"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Spike you let me keep thinking you were dead. Do you know how many times I've thought about you being alone- burning alone in agony? What, too difficult to pick up the phone?" She demanded. Spike smirked.

"Well for a while, I literally couldn't pick up anything on the count of being a ghost"

Buffy frowned, poking him the chest. "Don't worry love, I've recovered" He said. Buffy was still for a minute and Spike worried that she hadn't missed him like he had her.

"Well, as excuses go…. being a ghost is up there" She reached out to touch his face, her eyes wide and emotion. They glazed over and Spike leaned down to press his face into her neck, taking in her scent. Her arms wrapped around him, he'd missed her unnatural strength and everything about this slayer.

"Spike, that day…. you saved everyone but…" She pulled back and bored into his eyes. Spike waited for her to finish. "I never told you that you saved me long before then" She laced her fingers in his- just as they had when she had to leave him in that pit. Spike was taken back.

"You know how I feel then- to be saved" He smiled and she returned it, knowingly. He'd been an evil creature before he'd loved her and fought for his soul for in her name. What she had done for Spike was the very definition of saving someone and here she was professing it the other way around. He wanted to kiss her right then but something was pressing on him.

"Buffy, I realised when I was away from you…. that you deserve more…. You deserve a normal life, like you have always wanted and I won't make that more complicated for you again. What I'm trying to say is, just because I saved the world for you, doesn't mean you have to feel bad about walking away now. I know I can't give you the life you deserve." He said, the words were like acid in his mouth but he forced them out- he made himself.

He waited for a reply, for an 'alright then, see you around' or some sting of a rejection but nothing came. A moment passed before he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. Great, she'd seen Angel, perfect.

"Spike, how?!" She gasped. Spike looked up and followed the line of her sight. Talking to her, he had not realised the sun had broken free in the sky. He gawked upwards in confusion as the natural light bathed his skin. A little ahead was Angel, he had the same reaction to not being cinders right now. Cordelia was just smiling up at him, taking no notice of the sunrise, simply wanted to see his face in the glow. Spike saw Buffy register this, she saw Angel and she saw Spike. She looked up at the blond-haired man and realised that he was no longer a vampire.

"I had a dream, it brought me here. It was of you…in….in the morning sun" She said. She'd been brought to Spike with a slayer dream?

"And Angel?" Spike asked. Buffy looked over at the pair and a look came over her of first confliction, then understanding, then more confliction, then finally she smiled. She looked at Spike.

"Angel…. looks happy" She said. Spike had never imagined it would be possible for Buffy to let him Angel go but as she reached on her tip toes and touched their lips, he began to believe. He was human, he was with the woman he loved and she kissed him like there wasn't going to be another chance. He knew, in that moment that she missed him. That she really did love him. His hands slid into her hair and pulled her to him. His slayer. His Buffy.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

-Buffy-

Cordelia handed me Liam- her baby boy- and the new-born snuggled into my arms. I made all the funny faces I could to get him to smile but I guess he was like his dad and liked brooding far too much. Angel gazed at me from across the room, smiling at the us. It took me a long while to realise that what I had with Angel was a romance and what I have with Spike is a relationship. It's harder and rougher around the edges but…. more real. I will always love Angel and the other way around but when I see him with Cordy, I don't feel conflicted, I feel at ease with it. He was happy and the years of feeling deep guilt over my feeling for Spike had finally been lifted. I was free to open myself up to Spike in ways I never could before and we now had a relationship that was layered, and intricate and precious to me.

Spike and I argued every day, about something but there was no one else I trusted and loved more than him. It had been a learning process. Spike and I still patrolled together, even though he wasn't a vampire anymore. He also helped me train slayers and structure them which was a full-time job but it was extraordinary to usher in the new front line of chosen ones. Not one slayer was ever alone with their strength or their responsibility now. I felt like with the gang at my side and Spike to follow me through all things- I could accomplish anything.

Liam wiggled in my arms so I shifted him to my shoulder and he settled in their nicely. Next to Angel was his other son, Connor. It was so strange to think Angel was a daddy twice but I'd never seen him more content and I can't say he didn't deserve every bit of it.

"Thanks for letting me come and have a hold of this lovely boy" I said to Cordy. Her eyes never left her son, she clearly adored the boy with every fibre of her being.

"He's beautiful isn't he" Cordy mused. I saw Angel marvelling Cordy over their son, love as clear as day in his eyes. Willow smiled beside me.

"He's so hansom, makes me consider batting for the other team again" Willow said. We chuckled. Spike sat beside me, no smile on his face, just a bemused stare at baby Liam, sleeping on my shoulder. I took my hand and rubbed his leg, lovingly. I smiled at him and he smiled at me knowingly. He was still getting used to the news we'd had earlier in the week.

"You are a natural love but then you were with little bit"

"Dawn's a little older than Liam" I smiled. I knew he was trying to be supportive, even extra lately. He took one hand and stoked Liam's head so very gently it made me melt. A small smile crept on his lips as he looked at me, it was funny to see him reacting to a baby but it also overjoyed me.

"Spike, you can hold him if you want" Angel said. Spike's eyes widened and we all laughed. I repositioned Liam so my one hand was supporting his back and neck and the other was under his bum. His little legs were scrunched up to his chest, making him look even smaller. I passed the baby over to spike and he hesitated.

"You have to get used to holding a bundle of cuteness" I said, placing Liam in his arms very carefully. Spike was tense but he was smiling at the tiny boy in his arms.

"What was that?" Willow asked.

"What?" I said, pretending to be oblivious.

"What you just said?" Cordy squinted. I looked over at Spike and he gave me a knowing look, looking down at my still flat belly. Willow squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Buffy, you are….?" Angel asked.

"We weren't going to say anything yet, still early days and all and we have to figure out the slayer management and the patrol….."

"It will all be fine. You shouldn't be worrying about anything" Spike said. I rolled my eyes at him. The room was filled with congratulations and loving words. It was still quite new to me and had been a shock to find out. Spike had been human for four years and we'd been married last year but it still isn't news you take with a pinch of salt. Dawn was the only other person to know. Being so close to Spike and I, it seemed right to tell her first. She'd almost broke out into song again.

I looked around and took in the scene. Connor at his father's side, Cordy still watching every breath her baby took, Willow with joyful tears in her eyes, Spike rocking Liam in his arms…. and Angel.

I caught Angels gaze.

There they were, the champions being honoured with the only gift that ever mattered- the love of their family.


	5. Children of Champions

**Children of Champions**

Liam staked the vampire in the heart, the dust sweeping across his face as the wind changed. Two more charged him to the ground but one after the other they became the breeze as well and in their place, Joy grinned devilishly down at him.

"How many times is that I've saved your hide now sweetheart?" Joy raised an eyebrow, enjoying teasing him as she always did. She'd called him sweetheart since the first time she'd come to his rescue. A gathering of demons had been in the middle of a sacrifice in which Liam had stumbled upon during his nightly patrol. It had turned out to be difficult to take the group out by himself and that's when Joy had waltzed in and began revelling in demon purging.

She was strong like Buffy, able to think fast and always owned a razor-sharp sense of morality. However, Liam also noticed so much of Spike's humour and flare in her too. She always had to do things with a bit of theatrics and it made slaying so interesting Liam had hunted with her ever since.

"I would have taken them but you're a greedy slayer" He told her. She scoffed.

"The only greedy ones would have been those vampires as they had a jolly suck fest on your jugular" She held out a hand and he took it. She helped him up and nearly pulled his arm out of his socket. "Speaking of the point teeth community- you noticed there have been more out lately?" She asked.

He cricked his neck to the side to relive some stiffness from the fall. "Noticed? We have dusted more than triple this week and I'm feeling the ache" Liam complained, rubbing his back.

"Whose fault is that Mr 'I have no super powers but I'm going to rub against evil provocatively anyway'?" Joy said, holstering her stake, that she'd named Lucky. Since her mom had publicly started the craze with Mr. Pointy, it seemed like ever slayer had begun naming theirs as a fun slayer quirk.

"Sometimes you just have that feeling you know- that you have to do something" Liam said. Joy weaved her arm in his as they strolled through the graveyard.

"Suicide by vampire?" She jested, smirking at him. Liam sighed.

"No. A calling- you should know something about that" Liam said.

"You have a calling dear Liam. You got you mom's visions, you see the future" She pointed out. The two teenagers strolled through the graveyard as if it were beautiful gardens on a sunny day- hunting was as normal to them. It was as normal as homework, except it was far more satisfying. Their parent had attempted to keep them away from that life but it was a part of each Joy and Liam. They had been slaying for nearly a year together now and Liam knew that Joy pushed him to be better- she motivated him beyond anything else.

"Just because my mother passed down the ability to get fuzzy images of people being murdered doesn't mean I have to give away assignments to people stronger than me. The way I understand it, why should I see such horrible crap in my own head and not be able to go do something about it myself?" Liam said, gushing out his frustration. For a rare instance, Joy didn't have a snappy comeback- instead she took the words and pondered them.

"I think you are a very brave young man" She said finally, curling the words into a twist of humour as she always did, no matter how serious she may be. Liam rolled his eyes and squeezed her arm tighter. "I'm being honest Liam. You are brave and it's an admirable quality" She said giving him a meaningful look. He knew she was being serious because she'd used him name instead of ushering him 'sweetheart'. He didn't mind her teasing, she was happiest when she was doing it. Liam never let her faith in him go unnoticed, it was something he wished his father had more of for him. Angel didn't approve of Liam regularly hunting and no one else to seemed to either.

"Well, I have been trained by my brother and father growing up so at least I have an edge in the hunt" Liam said, not wanted to dwell on the compliment.

"Being taught by the reformed scourge of Europe and the destroyer. Do you impress all the girls this way?" She said, wagging her eyebrows. Liam couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, that exactly what girls want to hear. That I am a seer with a former murderous vampire for a dad and a big bro that spent his childhood tearing demons apart in a hell dimension. How will I escape the female attention?" Liam said. They kept walking, both alert always, no matter what they were doing.

"If a girl isn't impressed by the skills you got sweetheart, she's not worth making an impression on" Joy stated, breaking away to stab a vampire that jumped out in front of them. Liam scouted around, but it would seem he was a lone vamp. They began to wonder again.

"You have not been hard done by with mentors yourself Joy. Buffy is talked about all over the world- the queen of slayers…..and general bad-assness"

"And my Daddy…. William the bloody. What an odd life you and I seem to live huh" She mused, looking up at the night sky. They were children of champions and for that, Liam and Joy had always been uniquely attuned to each other.

"Odd…. but exciting"

"Goddess, it's exiting" She agreed with a toothy grin. Her sleek blond hair was pulled tight into a twisted bun, as it always is when she patrols and her piercing blue eyes scanned the night like a hawk to its prey. Her slender figure and height was the picture of her mother but her cheekbones- as her father's- were sharp enough to cut glass on. Liam had often noticed her beauty was as striking as her skills. He admired the girl in every way, from her strength to her relentless confidence and optimism.

He was happy she asked him to be her regular slice and dice partner, there was never a boring night to date. Across the rows of head stones, Liam noticed his brother approaching. Connor had become broader and more intimating the past few years as he had re-joined the demon world from his normal picket fence life. He would often spend time with Liam as he grew, being as close as brother should be and he trained him but he would never do any field hunting until around five years back.

"Connor, is everything ok?" Liam asked. Without hesitation, he smiled at Joy. She turned her head, patting her cheek with one finger until Connor smacked a kiss there. Then she jabbed him playfully in the side in response. The boys had never had a sister but Joy would be the closest thing, Connor certainly treated her like one.

"We have to get back. The gang are delving into some deep prophesy stuff from the new texts they have. There may be an apocalypse dawning kids" Connor said. Joy and Liam looked at each other and a moment of silence fell. Then both broke out into huge grins. Connor frowned. "I didn't realise you guys enjoyed the prospect of the end of the world so much" He said.

Joy sighed, pulling a bank note out of her jeans pocket and handing it to Liam which he tucked into his own pocket. "I bet Joy we'd have an apocalypse situation before the years out and she bet next year" Liam explained. Connor rubbed his head.

"Don't tell dad you don't take this seriously, Buffy wouldn't be happy with it either"

"Brother, we take an apocalyptic threat very seriously" Liam replied.

"Let's go kick some ass" Joy beckoned as she ran, enthusiastically ahead with a devilish grin on her face. Connor raised one questioning eyebrow and Liam shrugged, running after her in the same way.

"She's a bad influence on you" Connor jested, picking up his speed.

"Let's get to work" Liam shouted back.

The three progenies bounded off into the night, eager to face the evil ahead of them- to fight the good fight.


End file.
